Pancakes
by MissKitty28
Summary: [Contexte : Chosen, 7x22] Lors du combat final, dans l'espoir d'échapper à leur angoisse face à l'imminence de l'arrivée des Turok-hans, Dawn et Alex plongent dans une discussion futile... (précision : cette fanfic dépeint leur relation de manière platonique).


**TTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTTT**

 **TTT**

Elle se tenait là, face à la salle où avaient jadis lieu ses cours de chimie, et tentait de contenir la peur qui rendait ses jambes instables sous son poids et engourdissait ses mains. S'accrochant férocement au manche de sa lourde épée, Dawn fixait l'angle du couloir du lycée jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux. Alex se tenait à côté d'elle, et elle s'autorisa à lui jeter un rapide regard pour juger de ses réactions. Elle se demanda un court instant s'il ressentait les mêmes angoisses qu'elle. Toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Buffy avaient enrichi son expérience des situations apocalyptiques, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait son cas encore… Et le combat d'aujourd'hui prenait une toute autre dimension considérant la présence des Turok-hans, qui impliquait qu'ils allaient devoir redoubler d'attention, de ruse et de stratégie. Contrairement à la majorité du reste du groupe, ils n'avaient aucune force surnaturelle ; mais en dépit de ses craintes, aussi bien pour elle que pour Alex, elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle en était capable. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'avec cet état d'esprit qu'elle réussirait à avoir l'assurance suffisante pour garder un minimum le dessus. Elle avait beaucoup appris ces derniers mois, avait beaucoup observé et assimilé lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'assister aux entraînements des potentielles ; et évidemment, avoir la Tueuse pour grande-sœur avait été une sacrée expérience. Buffy avait entrepris de la former au combat avant que toutes ces histoires de Tueuses et d'avalanche de sacs de couchages sous leur propre toit ne fassent irruption dans leurs vies.

Mais elle en serait capable. Elle le savait. Elle le pensait.

Elle l'espérait…

Elle redoubla de force sur l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le manche de son épée.

« Pancakes, » sortit soudain Alex.

La jeune fille tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers son acolyte. « Huh ?! »

« J'ai une soudaine envie de pancakes… »

« Les Turok-hans sont sur le point de débouler et tu penses à des pancakes ? », lança t-elle dans un haussement de sourcil.

« Le stress m'a toujours donné faim… » ajouta t-il en haussant une épaule. « Ca m'aide à oublier ma peur. »

Dawn lui adressa un petit sourire quand elle comprit qu'il tentait en réalité de l'apaiser.

« Ca va aller, Dawnie ? », demanda t-il en prenant un ton plus grave, mais aussi affectueux. Alex se voulait détendu, mais sa voix contenait une tension sous-jacente qui ne manqua pas de la frapper.

« Oh, eh bien… j'ai une soudaine envie de faire pipi, mes pieds me font affreusement mal, et accessoirement, je suis terrifiée, mais à part ça, tout va comme sur des roulettes… » sortit-elle avec un air qui se voulait nonchalant.

« Vois les choses comme ça, plus vite tu les dégommeras, plus vite tu pourras soulager ton envie pressante, » déclara t-il pour la motiver.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêche d'esquisser un sourire. « Excellent conseil… Combat, pipi room, combat, pipi room, » fit-elle mine de se répéter mentalement.

« On a une session shopping qui nous attend après le combat, je compte sur toi pour me conseiller, » relança Alex.

« Refaire ta garde-robe ? Je peux totalement t'aider ! » déclara t-elle en tournant le regard vers lui, quittant faussement son air grave.

Leurs épées pointaient toujours en direction du bout du couloir.

« Je sais exactement ce qui pourrait te convenir ! », ajouta Dawn.

« Laisse-moi deviner, le style agent secret ? »

« Ew, non ! » sortit-elle avec une petite grimace.

« C'est une idée de ta sœur. »

« Ca m'étonne pas de Buffy, » lança t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'avais pensé à… » elle s'interrompit brutalement et tous deux tendirent l'oreille.

Des grognements commençaient à se faire entendre. Lointains d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapprochés.

« Ils arrivent… » lança Alex en se rapprochant instinctivement de la jeune fille.

« Il semblerait, » poursuivit Dawn en se redressant face au premier afflux de Bringers qui se présentait désormais à eux.

 _"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes"_ , se répéta t-elle mentalement, avant de lancer son premier mouvement d'épée en direction d'un des disciples de la Force.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
